<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the end of the rainbow by aspoonfullof_suga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344571">At the end of the rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonfullof_suga/pseuds/aspoonfullof_suga'>aspoonfullof_suga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonfullof_suga/pseuds/aspoonfullof_suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex isn't dirty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taeyong/ten - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is the point in life?</p><p>Everyone always seem to give some long lived response on human biology and creating good memories over college summers. But no, that's not the point in life at all, to be deeply honest there is no point in life.</p><p>Standards have always been put into place on things people can and can't do. Be good! Don't break the law! Have a good lifestyle! After the day of death, everything fades into the shadows, like it was never even there in the first place, like they never even existed.</p><p>Life feels fake, some false image placed infront of people's eyes and left on repeat for decades, it goes on and on and on until no more breathes are taken, until all just vanishes. </p><p>To some people the concept of living is pointless, breathing in unhealthy oxygen for eighty years and then being buried six feet under the ground. The fear of death controls people, throughout their lives. So why live? Why put people through everything they go through? Watching family members fall apart in front of their eyes, or observing new people join the Earth who will live decades more than they will.</p><p>People are either rich or poor, they can dig into their pockets to find perfectly folded money and not demand change, or they can pick coins off the floor and act like they are millionaires. This point just makes life even more confusing, why should people be born into lives where they can receive every form of wealth, whereas others work day and night just to be able to survive? Yet they receive nothing.</p><p>The only way to live is immorally, and Ten knew this very well. Ten? Who would in a right mind name their son after a number? Well people call him by the name 'Ten' and have ideas that his name is more than just a three letter word that forms the number system.</p><p>In this world, people have to kill to gain what they want, everybody has to be pained through every form of emotion just to have a taste of what it is like to be God. On the right side of town, God is a king he rules this land and straightens up all of the gifted people, these people are rich and can pour money out of their shoes. Even the thickness of their hair is dampened with money, but no money is found on the ground, not even a penny.</p><p>All people are greedy, even the rich, they just want more, every single thing that they could have they would want. Leaving the poor with stale bread and drug administration being the only way to survive.</p><p>Ten lived on the poor side of town, he lived a quiet life and only had opened to a few people about his true nature. Where most people were scared of the monsters under their beds, Ten was scared of natural intercourse. In basic terms, the idea of sex was a disgusting thought, just the thought of wearing nothing and feeling someone, became sickly. Don't get him wrong though, he wasn't scared of touching people, he could hug his friends and (a few) family members for hours on end. </p><p>He never knew where the sudden fear of sex came from, part of him was self conscious and never really liked the idea of other people seeing his exposed form. However, that was the only basis of it, because deep down Ten knew their was a deeper reason behind his grudge against sex... and it was way more than just exposing himself to someone else.</p><p>Growing up on the left side of town was not something Ten particularly enjoyed, but nobody else who lived their would join the 'poor kids fan club'. The people took some getting use to, young kids would deal drugs under bakery doors and the bakers would just laugh it off as child's play.</p><p>Alcohol bottles would litter the streets, some people could barely afford shoes, so they would walk through the dirt filled roads and watch as their feet disintegrated into blood. Despite this, Ten managed to make friends, a few friends actually. The thing about making friends on this side of town is: they'd never need to arrange to meet up with one another, they could just easily pass each other through the streets and head to the more quieter spots of the town where drug filled heads couldn't pry on their conversations.</p><p>When Ten was eight years old he lost his mother, the time was traumatic and he still gets the effects of what he saw to this day. His mother ended her own life, the poverty and lack of money caught up to her and she ended her life through Ten's bedroom window. Since then, Ten has never entered his room, he doesn't want to go back inside their for as long as he could live.</p><p>After the devastating event, his father went down a road of depression, getting into the drug world and filling his bones with anything that could be injected. Some days Ten would return home from school with a good test score and instantly want to show his father, but his father would be too high in the clouds to even remember he had children.</p><p>From that day, Ten's older sister Wendy became his full time carer, and took over the parental role of his family. On Ten's tenth birthday his father never returned home, he didn't leave a note or anything, he wondered away and never looked back.</p><p>The years seemed to fly by, Ten dropped out of school when he was fifteen so he could help his sister earn a valuable wage and live a (somewhat) worthy life. He did do a few things he wasn't proud of, stole a few vitals from the local corner shop and picked wallets out of rich men's pockets, but he would never do some of the things the people here did. People his age were selling drugs from their back pockets and tricking people into buying worthless bags of flour and salt.</p><p>On Ten's sixteenth birthday his life changed, it was the first time he went to the gay bar. The gay bar had some average name 'the rainbow', seeming like some tacky hotspot for people going through 'phases' or having deep-throating sex in one of the back rooms. Sexuality was never really talked about on either sides of town, usually the right side had forbidden any mentions of falling in love with someone who wasn't the opposite gender, yet people still did and would travel to the centre of town to loose their virginity to someone they actually found attractive. For the left side of town, even though homosexuality wasn't really mentioned, a lot of people were openly queer and earned respect for it. Their was no real judgement surprisingly.</p><p>'The rainbow' was situated between the rich and the poor, a perfect marketing spot as it allowed friends from both sides of town to interact. There were no real rules, if crimes were committed then no police were called as 'the rainbow' was technically not even allowed to be there. Due to this, rape and sexual assault happened often, the victims became silenced and the predators would fade into the background with smug smiles lining their cheek bones.</p><p>It was common to find a fourteen year old heavily high, or heavily drunk, (more like heavily out of their mind). But this place was more than just the crimes, more than the drugs and way more than the alcohol and sex. This place became a pride booster to those who closed themselves behind multiple doors, it became a place where people found way more than just sexual attraction. 'The rainbow' was more than just a gay club, this was the centre for homosexuality.</p><p>Even though filled with underpaid strippers and the horrendous scent of sex, 'the rainbow' was like a bridge between two worlds, where people were no longer rich and poor. Because they all had one thing in common, they were all willing to give themselves to someone of the same gender, and they would do that with a plastered smile on their face.</p><p>Ten always knew he wouldn't be ever be able to date a girl, even without the thoughts on sexual intercourse, he saw himself taking more of a submissive role in a relationship. Despite this he would still consider himself more masculine than feminine and knew his sexuality never defined his gender presence.</p><p>Walking between boundaries for the past three years really tested Ten's life, going to the club every Friday became a part of his weekly routine. No matter what, he would never miss an opportunity to visit 'the rainbow', his only chance of feeling normal and partially good about himself. Every time he ventured towards the small gay bar he felt all his worries rise, he was no longer a poor skinny boy who couldn't earn a stable wage, instead he became happy. His only chance at feeling happy.</p><p>Going to the bar so often meant that he gained a small friendship group, they were no huge cult of party goers, but average young adults who wanted to fit in. Fitting in was a sense of normality, like an incomplete test paper gathering a complete score.</p><p>Jisung was the first friend he made. After one year of going to the bar, Ten met a fourteen year old boy who felt lost in his sexuality. The scene was weird, Jisung cried for hours and nobody batted eyelash, that was until Ten approached him, wanting to know why he was crying so painfully. Trying to help him breathe, giving him the sense of normality that should be felt when standing between these walls. </p><p>Sadly, the boy hadn't eaten all day and could feel his stomach churning from something he had eaten. Jisung was offered out of date food from a drunk man, but what was even worst was the multiple drops of intensely strong alcohol that had fallen over the food. Where most children would get a rush to their head and start racing around the room, Jisung didn't, instead he felt his stomach twist in pain and all he could do was cry.</p><p>The second friend that Ten made was another boy on the same night, he was also fourteen at the time and by the looks of his clothing, it was very obvious that he was from the rich side of town. Even for a fourteen year old he was mature in a very immature way, he sat with a glass of alcohol placed in his palm, the way a forty year old drug lord would sit. The immature part was the reason why he sat there.</p><p>Chenle was his name, and he wanted to live somewhere else. That was the night he realised that he was most likely gay, he had found multiple males in his class attractive and girls didn't seem attractive to him. But that was also the night he met two poor boys, and already felt himself slowly fall for one of the males. He fell deeply in love with Jisung over a matter of weeks, not only meeting in the gay bar, yet also meeting down dark alleys and sharing kisses under a split sunset, spending late nights walking down streets filled with laughter.</p><p>From that day Chenle never took being rich for granted, he could see how weak Jisung was, somedays passing out right before his eyes and on other days being too weak to even leave his bed. Sadly, Chenle could do nothing, he could only watch his boyfriend go from weak to strong, and hide all his pain behind a false smile.</p><p>The next person that Ten befriended was a rich boy named Jungwoo, it started when they found a mutual connection between each other. They even tried out a relationship, only realising that they both wanted different things. Jungwoo did want a relationship with sex involved, where as Ten couldn't live up to it. After the breakup, the became best friends, holding onto romantic feelings and switching them to a platonic friendship.</p><p>Jungwoo seemed to have a good life, despite strict parents, he still managed to get through school and then started university with an average mindset. He had an idea he was not heterosexual throughout his life, and going to 'the rainbow' was like returning home. His home was not with his parents, but rather with his friends, huddled around a wooden table whilst drinking alcohol.</p><p>The last two people to join the friendship group were Donghyuck and Mark, the two males were boyfriends and had known each other since childhood. They first became friends when they were only five years old, attending the cheaply malfunctioned school. But once they became fifteen they felt a shift in their relationship, no longer wanting to watch comedy movies round each other's houses using the stolen television, but would rather kiss each other passionately. Maybe they had hidden the feelings and unspoken tension for years and never addressed their emotions and thoughts. Maybe they were both scared. Or maybe they were at an age where their thoughts had become more logical.</p><p>They started dating shortly after, going to the gay bar and making friend with Ten, Jungwoo, Chenle and Jisung. The group starting from nothing and now having six members.</p><p>Not even a month later was when the waters became unsettled, Donghyuck's father gained a job promotion, resulting in the entirety of the family to move to the rich side of town. Money could now grow on trees and they could own anything and have anything they ever desired.</p><p>Three weeks past and Donghyuck didn't return to 'the rainbow', he completely vanished.</p><p>Time seemed to freeze, every second lasting hours and life coming to an involuntary standstill. It was extremely obvious that Mark had been strung into a depressive state, being separated from someone he loved way more than a boyfriend. Donghyuck wasn't 'just a boyfriend', he was Mark's childhood best friend, in some circumstances he was also Mark's elder brother (despite being younger than him), and most importantly Donghyuck was Mark's temporary forever.</p><p>The sad part about this two way split town was that everything fell under the category of temporary, nothing was permanent. Nobody knew or could recognise the word permanent. Things could so easily change in a parted town with kings and queens placed side by side with peasants.</p><p>Six months past and nothing happened; Mark had come to the conclusion that their love was temporary. The empty seat at the circular wooden table always remained empty, cold souls reserving the rusted metal chair with an invisible sadness, directed towards Mark.</p><p>Out of nowhere Donghyuck showed up, a Friday night like the way it always was. Except now things were different, he seemed less skinny and had seemed to gain weight, he wasn't at an obese rate but rather a regular healthy size. His clothes represented that of a prince, ironed out evenly without a single spec of dust. The light layer of acne had cleared, leaving his face perfectly smooth. He seemed to glow without any lights, Donghyuck didn't need the dimly lit, cheap lampshades of the run down bar.</p><p>For a while Mark gained this unworthy fear towards Donghyuck, always feeling that this money would control his boyfriend. The money did eventually start controlling Donghyuck, but not in the ways most people would suppose. Instead of becoming arrogant and throwing endless folded notes at underpaid workers, he became depressed and would joke about ending his life. It became clearly obvious that money didn't make the world go round, and it surely didn't bring anybody happiness. Money was like a murderer, except a type of criminal that would trick someone into befriending them before stabbing them in back. Money was like a toxic friend. Money was something everyone wanted until they finally got it, and only then did they realise that they never really wanted it in the first place.</p><p>At this point Mark finally realised how dumb he had been, rather than talking to Donghyuck, instead he hid in fear, and all he needed to do was give his boyfriend reassurance. Eventually they did iron out the fears, yet Donghyuck didn't change, he became worst. Drug consumption was no longer a joy for a late night, now it was a prescribed source of normality.</p><p>Normality became stronger than the money. Everybody wanted and needed the normality they deserved. Donghyuck took it to far, and Ten began to fear that his close friend would turn out like his father. Ten didn't want to even think about the state his father was in before he left and didn't want Donghyuck to face anything like that, but at the same time he didn't want to get involved somewhere he wasn't needed.</p><p>The drugs weren't a fear, Mark's safety was the truest fear. If something happened to Mark, Ten wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror.</p><p>Every Friday became the night of the meet up, all six males trying not to miss a single second, arriving on time and returning home late, lying about where they had been and talking of studying or working a late night job.</p><p>This would continue on for years, two sets of boyfriends and two single men. Ten wanted to one day bring a lover with him, to have someone else in the group and no longer be a third-wheeler. His trust in men was low, so he didn't see that happening anytime soon. Jungwoo has similar thoughts as Ten and was looking for someone he could possibly fall for.</p><p>'The rainbow' was their home for the rest of their lives, and hopefully 'the rainbow' would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving a trail of disease and death in its path, the fresh indulgent scent of splintered smoke roamed through the empty club. The entirety of 'the rainbow' only consisted of the round wooden table surrounded by two strayed souls, conversing in pointless topics that distracted them from the true reality before them.</p><p>Everything about 'the rainbow' was tacky, stripped walls having chipped paint lining the corners, an obese aura of alcoholic remedies shining through clean air, underpaid bar attendants with false smiles and dark eyes. Despite the unholy joy spread about the club, the only good part was the freedom for anyone to do as they pleased. Illegal activities became a regular, sharp drugs being left on counters and innocent minds scurrying through them.</p><p>However, the man who ran this place was very different to the glow of the pub. Most people would expect a middle aged, bald man with a family of four. Except he was nothing like this at all, Choi Minho was a young man with filthy riches, he had a daughter but no partner, every single penny made from this place was given to his first and only child. His personality was a reminder of an overgrown teenager's, working out their future, the concept of 'the rainbow' was just a trial to see how both sides of town would react to homosexuality. </p><p>Surprisingly, the adolescent project became an illegal success, every night filled with party goers looking for a hookup, or closeted pairings holding hands under the tables. The pub wasn't allowed in any shape or form, too much exposure to rich crowded eyes could be the end. Yet, people always came back with piles of unlawful substances, injecting them into every muscle.</p><p>The night was young, a Friday night to be exact. Endless ticks from the clocks still hadn't resulted in six o'clock coming. Donghyuck and Ten has arrived early, around an hour before the rest of their friends would show up.</p><p>Resting in Donghyuck's palm was a roughly made cigarette, the cancer forming stick spitting out sparks of death. The small fire light illuminated Ten's eyes, sending him into a hypnotic gaze he couldn't shake off. All the tobacco caused was choked coughs from Ten's end, a drowning feeling without a single ounce of water.</p><p>"It will kill you, you know," Ten lazily said, gesturing towards the burning stick which was cradled in Donghyuck's fingers. He knew it was no use, Donghyuck would continually smoke no matter what.</p><p>"I don't care," Donghyuck laughed, but had no reason to. Maybe the idea of death didn't seem so bad at this point, his whole life had changed in a matter of months, he wanted to go back to his real home, not the expensive country house with ten groups of maids that attended to his every need.</p><p>"Okay," Ten shrugged off, pouring himself a small amount of beer into his glass, admiring the way the drink fizzled once it reached the top. The bitter taste reached his tongue after every sip, the feeling of being high, in a more healthy way, was in his reach.</p><p>"Done anything nice this week?" Donghyuck shortly questioned, taking another puff from his cigarette and feeling the constant burn against his, once clean, lungs.</p><p>"Not really," Ten leant back in his seat, crossing his legs over one another, "been trying to look for a place recently, Wendy wants her boyfriend to move in and he's a dickhead to be honest."</p><p>"At least you'll be more independent then," Donghyuck reminds, removing the splintered stick from his mouth to rasp out the supportive words.</p><p>"All the places were out of my price range," Ten takes another sip from his glass, wasting his money on the beverage rather than saving every last penny for a place to live in, "but I did see this abandoned flat area I could move into."</p><p>"I say you go for it," Donghyuck raised his own glass, clinking it against Ten's. Abandoned flat estates were very common on the left side of town, the whole place was filled with poverty and orphans, "who even is her boyfriend?"</p><p>"This dude called Taeil or something, he runs some huge drug gang and apparently girls find that attractive these days," Ten rolled his eyes, he had an unnamed vendetta with the male. He had no clue where this hatred came from, it could be for the protection he had over his sister, or that he hated the drug gangs that roamed the silent streets to terror young children and sign them up for unpaid labour, only to be killed when they decided to pack their bags.</p><p>"Maybe I should start running a drug gang then," Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, replacing the cocky smirk with the burning cigarette, slotting the stick back between his chapped lips.</p><p>"You have a boyfriend, I don't think Mark would like that," Ten reminded, sliding the last drop of liquid down his throat, feeling the tender burn of thrill that he enjoyed so much.</p><p>"I'm kidding," Donghyuck snickers, coughing after puffing to harshly over the cigarette. </p><p>"How are you and Mark?" Ten leaned forward, placing his clothed elbows onto the shivering table, relaxing his head into his palms and preparing for the love story (that he wished he had).</p><p>"We're good," Donghyuck replied, leaning back in his chair and observing the almost empty club. A few more people had entered by now, a group of young teenagers wearing (obnoxious) pride supporting clothes, as well as a tall man who leant back onto a wall with a package of drugs layed on the table infront of him.</p><p>"Just good?" Ten persisted, this answer was very unusual. On a regular basis, Donghyuck would gush over how he was so in love with his boyfriend, but today wasn't one of those days.</p><p>"I don't think it's going to work out," Donghyuck sadly said, feeling the smoke blind his vision, or were they cowardly tears? "The thing is, I can't see him much at all, and when we do we act like everything is fine, but it's clearly not. Mark is always so tired because of how malnourished he is, and all he does is sleep. All his energy is spent on coming to see me, having sex with me and crying when I have to leave. It's not healthy."</p><p>"Do you love him?" Ten questioned. Pouring some more alcohol into his glass, not much, but the perfect amount to give him the soft stimulation of being in the clouds, just like his mother who watched him from the windows of heaven.</p><p>"Of course I do," Donghyuck spoke as if it were the most obvious thing, drinking the rest of the beer in his glass.</p><p>"Then it's obvious what you do, you need to be there for Mark. I'm broke and hungry, but Mark is something else. He gives all of his food to his younger brother, he needs you more than anything. You're his reason to live, he has nothing!" Ten reminds. Renjun was Mark's younger brother, the pair were practically inseparable, spending every second side by side, with linked hearts. The two were the male versions of 'soul sisters', placed in a broken town with broken people and broken hearts. This lead to Mark giving every small amount of money to his brother, Renjun always came first.</p><p>"I understand, I wasn't considering a break up though. I'm just scared for when my family finds out, they always thought that Mark was my best friend," Donghyuck sighs, seeing the bar-attender approach the table.</p><p>"He still is your best friend," Ten reminds, placing a friendly hand on Donghyuck's arm. Only then did they see the bar attender patiently waiting. "Oh hey."</p><p>"Hello Ten," the bar-attender waves back. Her complexion was young, the definition of youth. Shoulder length hair rested against her edged shoulders, the shade was like chocolate, complying with her sweet smile that showed perfectly aligned teeth. She was dressed in the uniforms, a slightly revealing skirt and a cropped top.</p><p>Ten knew this girl very well, she had been working at 'the rainbow' for years. Their first encounter was quite a weird one, the teenager had been crying over a break up with her girlfriend. The young girl had been dating someone from the rich side of town, eventually leading to both sets of parents discovering the sinning act and immediately splitting them apart. Nobody could date someone from the opposite end of town, yet people still did in secret and would run away when things got too complicated.</p><p>The pair hugged whilst Donghyuck awkwardly shared glances towards Ten, silently begging for a much needed introduction.</p><p>"This is Kang Seulgi," Ten informed as he pulled away from the hug, using his hands to gesture towards the petite girl with the dazzling smile.</p><p>"Just call me Seulgi, the underpaid, but overworked bar-attender from that side of town," Seulgi's false enthusiasm was rather amusing, her hands were directed towards the left side of town, her home, but also her hell.</p><p>"Nice," Donghyuck sarcastically joked, "I'm Donghyuck, gay as hell and has an unknown addiction to everything that can make me high."</p><p>Seulgi laughed slightly, her cheeks naturally tinting due to her expression. The sight was fairly adorable, her body seemed to bend inwards as she tried to consume her laughter.</p><p>Resuming his previous activities, Donghyuck places the cigarette back towards his lips. As if on que, the entrance door sifted open, revealing four males who seemed moderately short of breathe.</p><p>The first male to enter was Jungwoo. The tall male had to lean slightly inwards, due to the low beam that outlined the wooden fixed door. His midnight shaded hair nicely brushed back, showing his clear relation to the richer side of town. Lining his long limbs were slim shaped jeans, the uncomfortable material easily folding down each curve of his body.</p><p>"Can see why you came here to night," Ten playfully winked, glancing towards the clothing choice that Jungwoo had selected.</p><p>"I think I look fabulous," Jungwoo responded with a flirty glint in his tone, turning on his heals to smile at the way his body fitted into his expensive clothes.</p><p>"You should of just come in lace," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, exhaling huge rings of smoke from his dried lips.</p><p>"Ignore him, he's just grumpy," the voice was Mark's sweet tone, bringing a smile to Donghyuck's lips as he turned to face his boyfriend.</p><p>Mark was dressed in 'Sunday clothes', skinny fitting joggers from a cheap brand, most likely stolen from a drug lord and passed down through dirty hands, eventually reaching Mark. His top half was clad in one of Donghyuck's large hoodies, the material creating soft sweater paws that made Mark look tiny.</p><p>Seeing Mark clad in one of his own hoodies gave Donghyuck an array of butterflies in his stomach. No matter how difficult things became, Donghyuck would always hold onto the love they shared, because it was the most beautiful.</p><p>Leaning into a short peck, Mark delicately laced his lips through Donghyuck's, wanting to spend the rest of eternity between Donghyuck's heart, tangled in the inner beauty that nobody else could see.</p><p>Jisung and Chenle were already holding hands, the young couple wanting to continually hang onto every last second they had with one another. The smiles, that gave them the normality they desired, were plastered tightly over tugged skin. </p><p>Their clothing choices were complete opposites, Chenle's outfit being bright and colourful, reflecting his happy mindset and confidence in himself. His hair was the shade of the sun, an elaborate orange that sparkled under the dimly lit lights. Jisung's hair was darker, his clothes matching this too, every colour matching to his deeply dark soul.</p><p>At some point during the silent greeting, Mark had sat beside Donghyuck, taking a long inhale from the cigarette and feeling the intense burin in his chest, causing a cough to arrive in his throat.</p><p>"You alright, baby?" Donghyuck asked, patting his boyfriend's back in a hope to soothe him. It was no secret about the terrible health Mark had, always seeming to be head deep in an infection and becoming ill extremely easily. They were just the downsides to malnourishment, even though he was model-level skinny, he was tired and exhausted. If it were his choice, he'd rather be obese than on the brink of starvation. But it wasn't like he had a choice.</p><p>"I'm good," Mark rubbed the cigarette onto the table, drawing the flame to a quick halt as if it became demolished into the wooden table, leaving a small burn as a scar, "I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too," Donghyuck smiled, feeling the tender lips, of his lover, softly press against his chubby cheeks.</p><p>"Would you like to order anything?" Seulgi shyly asked, watching as the rest of the friendship group take their seats around the wooden table, indulging themselves into the relaxing feel of 'the rainbow', returning home after a week.</p><p>"A few bottles of beer please, Seulgi," Ten politely requested, sending a short smile to the petite girl.</p><p>"Coming right up," she responded, walking back towards the bar area, greeting multiple men and women who were indulged in their late night highs. Nothing could compare to the freedom that each person was greeted with when entering this place. Where heaven was considered nonexistent, 'the rainbow' was a knock off version.</p><p>"I see you checking that man out from over there," Donghyuck cheekily comments, watching as Jungwoo's eyes lingered towards the tall mysterious male. He had been standing there for a while now, seemingly bored and lonely.</p><p>"Shush, he might hear," Jungwoo blushed, placing a finger over Donghyuck's lips, "he's probably not even gay."</p><p>Jisung mentally face palmed, looking towards the panicked male, "you do realise that this is a gay bar."</p><p>Laughing at his boyfriend's comment, Chenle chimed into the conversation, "let's place bets, if Jungwoo hooks up with that guy then he can have 50 pounds."</p><p>Chenle harshly pulled out a stream of cash from his pocket, the majority of the table marvelling towards the money they could never own, and some of them hadn't even seen money in that amount before. He placed the screwed note on the table, lining out the obvious creases which decorated each corner.</p><p>"Do it!" Mark encouraged, "if I had money I'd give you it, but as always I'm broke."</p><p>"Then I'll bet for you," Donghyuck leaves two twenty pound notes, aligning them over Chenle's money, "do it Jungwoo, the money is yours."</p><p>Jungwoo considered for a second, watching eager eyes practically devour his entries being, he made internal arguments in his head. At home he did have money, he was from the rich side of town for Christ's sake. But the way the forbidden souls of his friends seemed to light up at any piece of excitement was enough to convince him.</p><p>Picking up the money, Jungwoo made a generous choice, passing one twenty pound to note to Jisung, the other to Ten and giving Mark the fifty pound note.</p><p>"You need it more than I do," Jungwoo reassured, standing up and preparing for a hook up that could change his life, he still didn't know this yet though.</p><p>The table of teenagers were placed back into lively conversation, leaning closer to one another so their conversation's were hidden from passers.</p><p>"Jisung? Would you come and help me move tomorrow? I'm moving out and need help packing," Ten asked with hopeful eyes, he didn't want to make too many journeys, knowing that his elder sister would beg him to stay at every opportunity she was given.</p><p>"Sure, but since when we're you moving?" Jisung took a sip from the beer that Seulgi had just placed on the table, drinking straight out of the bottle to cure his alcoholic hunger. Despite being underage, this club had barely any rules, making 'the rainbow' much more special than any other club.</p><p>"Wendy's boyfriend is moving in, I don't want to be near that dumb ass," Ten complained, also taking a sip from his drink and feeling the late night buzz he had been craving for.</p><p>"Fair enough," Jisung mumbled, offering his boyfriend a sip of his drink. Chenle compiled, nearly downing the entire bottle, "woah, calm down, you're drinking too fast."</p><p>"Sorry, I just need alcohol, I need it so much," Chenle argued. The only trouble with drinking from a young age is the addiction, and Chenle was addicted to being higher than the clouds.</p><p>Looking over towards Jungwoo, they had seen some progress happening between him and the mysterious male.</p><p>"Hey," Jungwoo shyly mumbled as he approached the taller male, he could already see a cocky smirk form over the man's lips, ultimately making him feel scared.</p><p>"Hello baby boy," the male cockily replied, a lip ring hung over his lips shining under the dimmed and dazed lights.</p><p>The nickname made Jungwoo cringe, he could already tell that this man was a dickhead drug dealer from the poorer side of town. The scent of weed was not hidden by the layers of cheap deodorant that lined his skin.</p><p>"What's your name?" The man asked, placing a cigarette in his mouth as he lit it, the flames igniting the tip with sheens of sunset ombré. He pulled out the packet, silently offering Jungwoo to take one, however Jungwoo quickly denied.</p><p>"I'm Ten," Jungwoo replied, he knew he couldn't give his real name, who knows what this man would do with it. His best friend's name was the first name which came to his mind.</p><p>"Cute," he spat the cigarette from his mouth before stepping on the cancer stick, "I'm Lucas, but you won't be calling me that." Luckily he hadn't questioned the name.</p><p>Jungwoo's eyes widened in realisation of what he meant, "ew, that's weird."</p><p>Laughing at the shorter male's expression, Lucas took a step forward, closing off all the space between them, "so you're saying that you dressed like that, walked over to me, a person on my own, and then started showing submissive behaviour... and you don't want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"I- uh-," Jungwoo stuttered, lost words get caught in his tongue tied mess, he didn't have the chance to answer as he felt cold lips placed on his own.</p><p>Chenle won the bet that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you fucking mean?!” Ten almost flinched at the loud bellowing tone, emitting from his ‘brother-in-law’s mouth. The aggressive voice filled the almost empty house, leaving an atmosphere of worry and awkwardness.</p><p>The younger male was internally begging for Jisung to arrive soon, to save him from the place he called hell for years. Bad memories swam through this place, the place his father never returned, the place his mother ended her life and the place where he grew up. To some people growing up seemed like a gift, for eighteen years the possibilities of playing with friends and learning about every inch of the world, enlightened the youth with joy. But growing up on the left side of town was an unestablished curse that every innocent citizen had made contact with.</p><p>Ten’s eyes followed around the room, greeting cobwebbed corners that were a lazy excuse of being clean. The sofa had strewed sewed seams, the bright thread used contradicting the dusty yellow tone of the material. Marginally giggling, Ten’s eyes lit up when he saw the inconvenient trail of crumbs, decorating the seat in a sticky layer of out-of-date foods. But where a family afternoon used to take place, now sat the devil himself, clad in leather with the scent of smoke as deodorant.</p><p>“I can’t fucking believe it!” Taeil’s voice was enriched with the roar of a tiger, his prying smile being a deadly reminder of the true animals in this world. </p><p>Nervously sliding from foot to foot, Ten glanced around the room, awestruck when he noticed a family photo on the side of the room. Carefully pacing towards the object, Ten glided his feet over the piercing cold, laminate flooring. A few cracks were injected across the cheep ground-work, causing the inexpensive socks, that outline Ten’s feet, to snag and splutter. Once successfully reaching the untouched photo frame, he began to contemplate, this photo wasn’t any piece of paper, coloured in the shades of life, because this was life. When he was living, and he knew he wasn’t living anymore, he took his last breathe as a ten year old boy.</p><p>The frame was outlined with dust, causing Ten to choke over a silent sneeze. Despite the small allergy he had gathered, he brushed his finger over the splintered wooden frame, painted in chipped onyx brown. No words left his mouth when he saw the actual people on the photo, because his eyes had tricked him. He could of sworn that the frame was filled with a family of four, two young children who couldn’t of reached the age of eight, and two older people hugging each other tightly, like the true love they shattered. However, up close their were only two people, Wendy and Ten, smiles barely bright, bags hanging from their eyes, torn clothes and the breathe biting background.</p><p>“Fucking shit!” The loud tone, caused Ten to shudder, dropping the frame to the ground as it fell through his butter like fingers. Glass dispersed over the ground, whilst the thin frame remained as one. But Ten didn’t feel sad, he didn’t care, it was only a harsh slap to his face that Wendy was his only family. </p><p>An unthoughtful snicker echoed in Ten’s ear, causing him to sharply turn around to look at the cause of the deathly sound.</p><p>“Who was that?” Ten queried, even though him and Taeil had this unspoken and unresolved hatred towards one another, they still spoke as if they were on good terms. Yet, if it wasn’t for Wendy, one of them would be dead, and Ten knew he was the more likely one to be meeting his deathbed.</p><p>“One of my workers,” Taeil’s eyes were drowsy, glossed in yellow, “lost me two hundred pounds, because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.”</p><p>Ten made sharp eye contact with the elder male, who had seemed to make himself perfectly at home, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Last night, my best worker went to a bar to deliver a package, but ended up having sex with some man whore and lost the package,” Taeil grabbed a single cigarette, placing the tip in his mouth, “gay shit.”</p><p>Ten’s eyes widened at the homophobic slur that left the other’s lips, did Taeil not know that his girlfriend’s younger brother was also a ‘gay shit’?</p><p>“Well, what were you going to do with the money? It was going to be used to help my sister right?” Ten was extremely worried, he knows the second he leaves his childhood home would be when Taeil moves in. Taeil will start having to provide, yet he didn’t really seem like a family man.</p><p>“Nope,” Taeil snickered, “alcohol seems good to me.”</p><p>Ten felt rage bubble through him, he rarely felt angry, so this was new to him, “she’ll leave you if you treat her like shit, she’s not like any girl from around here, she’s strong.”</p><p>“Not if she’s pregnant with my child,” Taeil’s smug smile fell over his features.</p><p>“What? What the fuck? What did you do?” Ten rushed towards the male on the couch, prepared to rip his throat out. His hands easily clutched only Taeil’s neck, holding a detached grip over the vital skin.</p><p>“She’s pregnant Ten,” Taeil chocked out, his breathing becoming short cut, but still being able to speak coherent words, “you are going to be an uncle.”</p><p>Ten jumped back, covering his mouth in shock and allowing the elder male to breathe, however his expression became neutral when he saw his elder sister entering the living room.</p><p>“Hey guys,” she spoke with a yawn, rubbing her eyes lightly. She was still clad in sleep wear, and her slow breathing smelt like fresh sick. Her smile turned to something less bright when she saw the multiple bags that pooled at her younger brother’s feet, “you’re leaving. Today?”</p><p>Shyly nodding, Ten tried to hide the fact that he had seen tears enveloping through Wendy’s eyes. Before any other thoughts could be registered, he felt two slim arms pull him into a tight hug.</p><p>This was it, this place wasn’t his home anymore.</p><p>Taeil had won.</p><p>“I will miss you, I love you so much,” Wendy sobbed into her brother’s arms, he had now grown taller than her, causing him to bend down slightly to reach her low held hug. This was another reminder to Wendy, Ten was no longer a little boy, he was a man. He was all grown up.</p><p>“I love you too,” Ten replied, leaving a soft kiss on his sister’s morning hair style.</p><p>Their sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, the pair pulled apart and shared sad smiles that reflected their doubts.</p><p>Jisung waited behind the door, prepared to help Ten move away from the place that caused him so much pain.</p><p>“Hello,” it was Taeil who answered the door. Jisung was scared of the elder male, he knew about all the drugs that he was involved with and knew all the deaths his gang had been involved with, “Ten will be out in a second.” The short male glanced behind him, spotting Ten who was holding multiple bags in his hands.</p><p>“Ready?” Jisung questioned, gradually moving away from the door in a hurry, wanting to escape this place as fast as he possibly could.</p><p>“Yes, lets go,” Ten didn’t spare a single glance as he walked out the door, not wanting to remind himself of the childhood traumas he had faced here.</p><p>The atmosphere was no longer tense, and for the first time Ten was basked in the feeling of freedom. He was no longer caged in a house that caused him so much pain. But this didn’t stop the worry perish inside of his lonely soul, was Taeil bluffing? Or was Wendy growing a small foetus inside her stomach? Pushing the confusing feelings aside, Ten hoped that Wendy would say something if it was true.</p><p>“I was thinking...” Jisung’s low pitched voice ejected Ten from the extravagant thoughts that fogged up is low matured mind, “we should go for drinks later.”</p><p>“Just me and you?” Ten voiced his question, it was a Saturday. They had never been to the gay bar on a Saturday.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung sharply replied, adjusting the bag he had placed on his shoulder. The walk to the abandoned flatting estate wasn’t too far, the fatigue wouldn’t last for too long.</p><p>“Sure,” Ten replied, his eyes flickering around the lumbered streets. Young children lay silently in the quiet road, gliding their fingers along the cracked fortunes as if they were creating star constellations in oceans of happiness.</p><p>One innocent child’s face became glassed into Ten’s mind. Her young apparel was covered in an adult sized jumper, the sleeves overflowing past her boned wrists, and the dark colours shadowed her young beauty. Brittle eyes were locked in a deep trance of self conflict as they devoured the other children that silently sat across the streets. </p><p>Not long after, the pair had reached their destination, and soon to be home.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me coming to stay here a lot,” Jisung admitted, walking along the edges of the rooms and examining the abandoned building that was once filled with life, but now remained dormant in a city of death.</p><p>“Come here when ever, I’ll probably get lonely,” Ten joked, however his steps came to a halt when he saw two males occupying one of the rooms.</p><p>He didn’t want to intrude, or interrupt the moment they were sharing, but that was no longer his decision. The pair that were once hugging tightly, slowly separated when they saw the ‘newcomers’.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” the taller male said, removing his slithered arm from the other man’s slim waist. Ten presumed they were in a young adult relationship, still filled with teenage love but still far from domestic lovers preparing for marriage.</p><p>“Oh hi,” Jisung friendly waved, showing a pearly smile towards the two men.</p><p>“I’m Doyoung,” the shorter male introduced, politely bowing towards Ten and Jisung, “this is my boyfriend Johnny.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Ten answered back, smiling as he may of made his first set of friends, “I’m Ten and this is my friend Jisung.”</p><p>“What area of town are you from?” Johnny spoke, his accent declared that he wasn’t from anywhere around here himself, but that didn’t stop Ten answering back.</p><p>“Oh I’ve been from this side my whole life, same with Jisung,” Ten replied, placing his bags on the floor to relive the cramp that was sharply eating away at his hand.</p><p>“Oh I’ve been living here my whole life too,” Doyoung admitted, a frown lighting his features in the images of a broken child, “Johnny is from America.”</p><p>Ten decided not to question it, no matter how weird it was to find a ‘foreigner’ on this side of town. Despite Johnny’s place of birth, he didn’t have the image of a young American adult, instead his eyes were lidded and skin tanned. If it wasn’t for his accent, Ten might of mistaken him as a local.</p><p>“Are the people around here nice?” Jisung questioned, biting on the inside of his cheek to distance himself from the scent of drugs that were imploding his senses, clearly a drug gang must work around here.</p><p>“Well it depends which floor you look on,” Johnny intellectually exclaimed, “the police don’t come and check here so the highest level is a drug hangout spot. Don’t go up there, you probably won’t come back down. The floor above us is filled with straight couples and this floor is filled with the not so straight people.”</p><p>“How did that happen?” Jisung snickered, finding this whole arrangement too perfect, for this side of town at least.</p><p>“Well, me and Johnny used to live on the floor above us, but a lot of the people are homophobic, so we kind of claimed this floor,” Doyoung commented, a beautiful laugh breaking through his throat.</p><p>“So who lives on this floor?” Ten questioned, glancing around the floor to see that it was practically abandoned.</p><p>“Two couples aside from us,” Johnny speaks, his western based accent overflowing in every sentence, “the room furthest away from us, lives a teenage couple. I know them well, their names are Yangyang and Xiaojun. You should get to know them. And then three houses down,” Johnny gestured to his right, “is a more private pair, Sicheng and Yuta i think. They don’t talk too much, at least not to us.”</p><p>“Oh, so is this room free?” Ten directed his eyes towards the room located next to Johnny and Doyoung’s.</p><p>“Yes, just don’t make too much noise,” Johnny joked, “it’s already so loud because of the gang on the top floor.”</p><p>“Why did you move here?” Doyoung bluntly questioned.</p><p>“Well my sister’s boyfriend is a dickhead, and he’s moving in with her, so I needed to get away from him,” Ten replied, picking up the bags from the floor as he prepared to go into the house.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Johnny shrugged, before swinging his arm over Doyoung’s shoulder, “have a nice time settling in I guess, it’s no five star hotel though.”</p><p>“Have a nice afternoon,” Ten waved the pair off, shortly after he turned his attention to Jisung, “they were nice enough.”</p><p>“They seemed too in love with each other,” Jisung rolled his eyes, playing the stereotypical role of a stroppy teenager as he entered the small room.</p><p>Once entering the room, the two teenagers examined the small space, spotting a few damp areas as well as broken glass that left the floor with a glistening foot path.</p><p>“This is going to take a while to clean up,” Jisung complained, scanning the room with judging eyes, noticing piles of rubbish that had a terrible stench.</p><p>“The of little faith,” Ten joked, placing a friendly hand on Jisung’s shoulder, “it will be worth it in the end.”</p><p>“I guess,” Jisung spoke, ruffling his hair through his stubby fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a rich deep stair, Lee Taeyong admired his expensive appearance in the fogged mirrors of the cheaply made bathrooms. Gliding fingers through his thick skinned hair, his seductive smirk reflected his inner thoughts. Nobody would mess with him, the scent of his shirt should be enough to keep the beggars away.</p><p>Tonight he was here for one thing, no strings attached. He just wanted to end his sexual thirst and meet someone who wouldn't care if they woke up alone in the morning. So that is how Taeyong ended up at 'the rainbow', the gay bar that gained low level hype.</p><p>Taeyong definitely wouldn't identify as 'gay' nor anything that had any prospect of attraction to male specimens, having sex with a man just seemed more fun. Like a joke, something to brag to his friends about.</p><p>"You alright?" The low pitched tone of Lucas' echoing voice ejected through the toilet stalls, the taller male was draped in leather clothing, as well as a midnight mask that hid his most prominent features.</p><p>"Of course I am," Taeyong scoffed, admiring his handsome reflection for a little longer, "why did you even come tonight? Was it to meet that guy you fucked?"</p><p>"You mean Ten?" Lucas cluelessly replied, he was still yet to know that he had sex with a completely different person, as well as the trouble 'Ten' would course.</p><p>"Who even calls themselves Ten?" Taeyong snickered, placing a frail piece of chewing gum onto his tongue.</p><p>"I don't know," Lucas nervously scratched the back of his neck, he had a small doubt that he had been lied to, but wouldn't mind coming across 'Ten' again.</p><p>"You going to fuck him if you see him?" Taeyong asked, turning on his heels to become face to face with a shy Lucas, who's eyes were tamed to the floor.</p><p>"Uh," Lucas stutters, dragging his long fingers into the thin layered pockets that drowned his leather jacket, "I don't know, to be honest he was kind of sweet."</p><p>Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Taeyong lowly rolled his eyes, running his tongue over the inside of his cheek, "don't fall for someone like that."</p><p>"Their was nothing wrong with him though," Lucas protested, digging for a cigarette to subside his internal anger, the nicotine always seemed to suffocate the sadness.</p><p>"You'd ruin his life," Taeyong may be a selfish person, but through twenty years of living he learnt that his life was ruined, and he couldn't afford to drag anybody else down with him. He had already lost so much.</p><p>Lucas heavily sighs, lighting the end of his cigarette and watching the sparks flicker through his broken eyes, "I want to be happy."</p><p>"People like us aren't made to be happy," Taeyong truthfully replies, "we are made to suffer, we are made to die alone, we are made to have no one, we are made to not be cared about, and we are made to be lonely."</p><p>"I don't want to be lonely anymore though," Lucas' whole body was weighed down by the drugs that rested in his pocket, they lay side by side with the box of cigarette that could remove years from his life.</p><p>"It's too late, this is our life now," Taeyong dusted down his black hoodie, the fit of the jumper was perfect for his slim build. He felt an absurd feeling of safety hidden behind this layer of fabric, as this jumper became his home.</p><p>"I don't want to live anymore then," Lucas announced, removing the cigarette from his mouth so he could drop it to the floor, instantly standing on the tool of death.</p><p>"If Taeil heard you say that he wouldn't be afraid to kill you, he's already mad after you lost the drug package last night whilst having sex with that dude," Taeyong reminded, before noticing his friend's fragmented face, "let's go get drinks, you won't be too stressed with some alcohol in your system."</p><p>Lucas gradually nodded his head, forfeiting himself into a night he couldn't reverse. The pair exited the deserted bathroom, acting as if they were kings but actually portrayed the roll of lost embodiment in a lashing of love.</p><p>'The rainbow' was more crowded, piles of questioning teens devouring their stomachs with toxified, poisoned liquids that created pools of sadness. A pair were making out in the corner, lips astray in the addictive taste of one another, nothing could compare.</p><p>Taeyong examined the room, he could laugh. He wasn't suppose to be here, his sexuality could compare to the straightness of his spine. These people were a different species, they wanted change, and 'the rainbow' was the first sign of change.</p><p>However, one male caught his attention, not specifically for his looks or any form of attraction. Except this teenager was different, he was shorter than most of the other men who were scattered throughout the elongated room, and his eyes were like a snake, unblinking and caught in a trance that could kill from the inside.</p><p>Out of everybody in this room, this males eyes were carrying his body. Taeyong couldn't move, whoever this mysterious male was, actually he didn't want to know who he was. But who was Taeyong to let down a challenge?</p><p>"That boy," Lucas had now caught onto the serpent stare, "why is he staring at your hoodie?"</p><p>Only then did Taeyong realise, the young male hadn't been starring at his face, or trying to make a stealthy eye contact to send shivers through his spine. Instead the said boy took deep trance in the lowly hung material that unexposed Taeyong's chest.</p><p>"He's interesting," Taeyong snickers, sliding his tongue over his top lip, "want to make a bet?"</p><p>"What?" Lucas knew his close friend wasn't going to make some innocent deal that had a happy ending. Someone was going to get hurt, and most theories pointed towards the serpent boy.</p><p>"I'm going to have sex with him," Taeyong was determined, no predator could stand in his way.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Lucas blurted out, coughing slightly when he inhaled a deep breathe of his cigarette, "are you crazy? He looks young, he could be a minor."</p><p>Taeyong's expression quivered when he saw another male approach the serpent boy, passing him a half filled plastic cup of alcohol.</p><p>"You think that's his boyfriend?" Taeyong lazy slurred, eyes following the serpent boy and his focused acquaintance.</p><p>"The other guy looks younger, I don't think so, they're probably brothers," Lucas reassures, "but I don't think you should try and have sex with him."</p><p>"Why?" Taeyong questions in an offended tone, Lucas always supported him when it came to seducing random people.</p><p>"He gives off a weird vibe," Lucas speaks, puffing air out from the killing stick, "he could cause you trouble, I swear I recognise him from somewhere."</p><p>Taeyong's feet tripped through the crowd, ignoring Lucas' intelligent lectures. However, instead of creating a pathway towards the serpent-like boy, his tracks diverted him to the centre of the room. He became situated on the empty dance floor, winking at lonely drinkers to join him on the platinum playground.</p><p>"Fucking idiot," Lucas cursed, he had seen this many times before, and in the pit of his stomach he felt an indescribable feeling of regret. Not only had he not seen 'Ten', but he had also became lonely in a bar made of love.</p><p>Slowly swaying his hips to the mildly bouncy music, Taeyong observed as multiple people joined him on the lonely dance floor, most of them were in couples, feeling the intense highs of being in love.</p><p>Taeyong felt himself gagging, but portrayed the role of a kind young adult, the sights of all these couples made him feel a disgust. He couldn't understand where the sudden distaste had arose from, he wouldn't call himself homophobic, but why did this hurt so much?</p><p>His eyes scanned around the room, noticing that the serpent boy was no longer in his original place, this brought a seductive smirk to evolve through his lips. Tonight was going to be fun, but not for everyone.</p><p>Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, Taeyong turns his body to face the direction of impact, scanning around for the source of the abrupt contact. Twisting on his toes, and eyeing everybody in site, his eyes landed on a short boy. Yet, this was not any 'boy', this was the serpent like boy with judging eyes.</p><p>"Good evening," Taeyong spoke politely, he knew how to act to get his way, and that was to bear a brave smile with a gentleman like appeal.</p><p>"Who are you?" The serpent boy demands.</p><p>"I'm Tae," he chose to shorten his name, to partially keep his identity behind closed doors, "who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Ten," the serpent boy speaks back, lowly hung eyes now dragging up to meet Taeyong's own lust filled eyes.</p><p>Taeyong's eyes widen at the name given, the name that Lucas had told him about the night before, "what? Are you looking for Lucas?"</p><p>"Who the fuck is Lucas?" Ten questions, dropping his eyes again, feeling small under the hooded eyes that devoured him with every glance.</p><p>"Uh nobody," Taeyong diverted, deciding not to question any further. This only made his job more fun, not only would his bed be warm for one night, but he'd also be pissing off Lucas in the process, "do you want to dance?"</p><p>The dance area was now flooded with a few more faces, ranging from fresh teenagers to grown adults smoking illegal substances.</p><p>Thinking of the act as an innocent bit of fun, Ten nodded his head slowly, "sure why not?" Taeyong did look rather attractive and kind as well, that was the reason he approached him, maybe to gain a long digited phone number, or a silent kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Keeping the smirk glued to his lips, Taeyong slowly wrapped an arm around Ten's body, pulling them chest close to one another. Leaning closely, he whispered into the smaller boy's ear, "relax."</p><p>The one syllable word bought an unknown comfort to Ten, as he slowly relaxed his tense shoulders and rested his head onto the taller male's chest. How could he feel safe in a stranger's arms?</p><p>Movements starting slow, the pair swayed from side to side in a bright routine, butterflies flying around like swarms of bees inside of Ten's stomach. It had been a while since he had done something like this, he felt like a twelve year old girl inside of a blockbuster movie.</p><p>"You're very pretty Ten," Taeyong complimented, planting a soft kiss on Ten's forehead. He knew his plan was working, the young male was putty in his hands.</p><p>Blushing slightly, Ten continued to hide his face in the crook of Taeyong's neck, a blossoming smile developing through his lips.</p><p>Taeyong's hands slithered around Ten's waist, the bright upbeat song changing into something slightly more intimate. The beats were heavy, a banging drum on someone's heavy head.</p><p>Once Ten raised his head, he could feel the sparks surrounding him, tempting him into lightly kissing the man in front of him. He didn't know where this sudden desire had grown from, but in the heat of the moment he acted without thinking.</p><p>Plastering their cold lips against each other's, trying to create the warmth of a balmy summer's evening. Their lips devoured slowly, eating and tasting every single flavour they could. For the first time, Ten wasn't scared.</p><p>However, once pulling away from the kiss, Ten knew he had made a mistake. Two gripping palms tightly hung onto his backside, squeezing at the skin rigidly. The (now warm) pair of lips cling onto his neck, biting like a starved snake in a desert of nothingness.</p><p>A gasp escaped through Ten's lung, trying to use his arms to push away the other male. Nevertheless, Taeyong didn't move a centimetre, the senses of lust had consumed his mind, fogging his thoughts and removing his feelings. Taeyong wasn't acting with human instinct, he was like a Jovian species. Alien.</p><p>"P-please stop," Ten gasped, he never wanted this, not with anyone. He wished to never have sexual intercourse, even the thought of him doing such a thing made his heart stop and sickness cloud his throat.</p><p>Still, Taeyong continued, pushing him towards a nearby wall to gain better private access to his suspecting prey. He didn't have remorse, and he could easily forgive himself. For the first time, he was pushing sex onto someone who clearly didn't want any part in it.</p><p>Releasing a sob, Ten allowed his first tear to fall, the lonely gash of salty water being one of the many that were soon to fall. His cheeks became reddened by the fresh tears that seemed to fall out a nonstop rate.</p><p>"Get the fuck off me," Ten tries to conceal his continuous sobs, not wanting to have an angsty cry. He didn't stutter, this villain could not take advantage of him.</p><p>"What the heck are you doing?" The voice was Choi Minho's, the owner of this place. His tone was dark and Ten could guarantee his eyes were much darker.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down, somebody had pulled Taeyong off his body and low mutters echoed like the loudest voices. At some point he had slidden to the ground, covering his body and hiding his face. He allowed himself to cry, he could cry for hours and hours.</p><p>"I fucking told you not to do this," Ten had never heard this voice before, and he wouldn't dare to look and see who it was.</p><p>Instead, he let his eyes lids close: wishing to never wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>